Never Trust
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: What would happen...if Ally put her trust in a complete stranger? What if Austin only used her for fame and nothing else? Ally lives in regret after discovering Austin's darker side and falling in love on the way. Auslly one-shot.


**AN: What up! This is my first A&A story. I'd appreciate it if you'd review after you read. I usually do Sonny with a Chance fics, but I'm hoping to do some more Austin and Ally stories in the future. :)**

* * *

_One year ago…_

"I can't believe you stole my song!" Ally yelled, infuriated that Austin had the nerve to take the credit for what wasn't his and then get famous for doing it.

She hated his dishonesty. She should've been the one who became the instant star, one of her biggest dreams, only that she couldn't bear having all the attention on herself. She couldn't take being onstage and standing in the spotlight. Ally would rather stay hidden in the shadows. She favored being invisible, like she didn't even exist to the world.

"Come on, Ally. You know that this could be huge for me!" Austin pleaded. "Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

He couldn't understand why she was so upset, blinded by his selfishness. He was willing to do whatever it took to get popularity. It was something that he wanted so much ever since he was younger. He wanted to prove that he could finally be someone after so many years of being put down that he resorted to stealing an innocent girl's song. He almost felt guilty.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Ally had stayed in her locked bedroom since the day that Austin had hurt her by using her song to gain recognition. Being the kindhearted girl that she was, Ally eventually let it go since she couldn't stay mad at Austin for long. After overcoming the feeling of hurt because of his thoughtlessness, Ally met with him at the music store and decided to forgive him. Austin was relieved that he could still continue his career in music. He then quickly made a clever plan to use this girl to his advantage.

"Hey, I want you to be my partner. Think of all the great things we can accomplish together!" Austin said eagerly, thinking about all the money and fame he would get if Ally wrote more songs for him.

He decided that he would try to get her to help him get those things, and then he would walk out on her when he was able to work on his own. He wasn't that good at writing songs himself. He figured that if Ally's one song was able to bring him success, then more of her songs would make him huge.

Ally hesitated. She didn't know much about this guy other than the fact that he stole her song, but she figured that she would give it a try. This would be a new experience for her, and she would get to have more friends. She hated being lonely all the time except for when her one friend, Trish, visited her at her dad's music store.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt me again," Ally said. "And please don't leave me. Back in middle school, I used to have a few friends that left me when they thought I wasn't good enough." She almost shed a tear as she remembered those hurtful memories of her past.

"I won't. I promise," Austin said as they gazed at each other's eyes. Ally gave him a small smile. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but deep in the back of her mind she thought that he seemed like a nice guy. Ally pushed those feelings aside for another time though.

* * *

_One month later…_

Austin was beaming, holding his award proudly as the camera flashes lit up the front of the stage. Ally, Trish, and Dez were cheering and clapping in the audience, thrilled for their friend as he gave a small speech.

"…I would like to say how awesome it is that I get to have an award. None of this would have happened without my fans, my songs, and my creativity. It feels really good to get to live out my dreams!" Austin expressed. A loud round of applause boomed in the amphitheater.

"Whoo! Go Austin!" Trish cheered.

"Isn't Austin great?" Dez said turning to Ally, as he clapped rapidly for his buddy.

As the cheering went on, Ally found herself frowning. Not once had Austin mentioned her in his speech. Perhaps he forgot how much she had done for him.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Ally sat on the piano bench in the practice room, lightly fingering the acceptance letter that had arrived in the mail.

"Ally, you can't go to music school! It's all the way in New York!" Trish exclaimed.

"Ally, but my music career is just starting! I don't want you to go," Austin said.

Ally was torn between staying with her friends and taking the opportunity of a lifetime by studying at one of the greatest music schools with a full scholarship. Being accepted into the school meant a lot to her, but she couldn't leave her friends behind. With shaking hands, she ripped up the letter. Austin grinned as they all came together in a group hug.

* * *

_In December…_

Austin hopped off the stage after performing his newest song in Times Square on New Year's Eve as the crowd was ecstatic.

"Austin! You've finally made it big!" Ally grinned. She wrapped her small arms around him in a tight hug. He put her arms around her too.

"I know!" Austin yelled, excited.

The two stayed in their hug while the fireworks shimmered in the sky, signaling the start of a brand new year. They smiled at each other, admiring the display of colors above their heads. Ally felt the urge to tell Austin something that she had never told him before.

"Austin, I love you," she said, looking up at him.

He grinned, "I love you too."

* * *

_Months later…_

Ally ended the phone call with Trish who had been trying to comfort her. Ally sat alone in her dark bedroom, hiding under the covers on her bed as she listened to the wind outside her window. She and Austin had a fight. It seemed to Ally that he didn't make enough time to spend with her. She felt like she was a waste of his time. Ally sobbed into her blankets which were already soaking wet with her tears that had already fallen hours ago. She hated always being so fragile.

* * *

_Weeks afterward…_

Soon, Austin stopped spending time with her altogether. Ally hadn't seen him in days, and she was starting to wonder why. She was closing up the music store in the late afternoon after a long day of work when Dez and Trish hastily stomped in.

"Ally, we have something we need to tell you," Dez spoke gravely.

Ally became slightly nervous.

"W-what is it?" she asked, looking at both of them.

Trish and Dez exchanged a solemn glance with each other before Trish continued.

"We just saw Austin with another girl. He's cheating on you, Ally."

At that moment, Ally broke down into tears. She collapsed into a sitting position on the floor and sobbed with her back leaning against the counter. Dez and Trish knelt down beside Ally to try and comfort her. Ally couldn't control her misery.

Trish and Dez did their best to help Ally calm down until it started to become dark outside and they all had to go home. Ally endured more sobbing alone, by herself in her room as the sound of the rainfall pelted against her window. Her dad wasn't home that night, so she remained in solitude until she heard the doorbell ring. Ally crawled out of bed, hugging her blanket close to her weary, shivering body. She peered through the peephole on the door and saw him. Austin.

She cowered away from the closed door. Ally didn't know if she was able to open it and face him. Still, the hope of Austin asking for forgiveness brought her the strength to unlock the door. Maybe he'd come to apologize. Maybe he wanted her back. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.

Ally hesitantly swung the door open and looked up at him. He was completely soaked and was dripping on the porch, looking like a sad puppy. His face wore a solemn expression. Austin sighed.

"Ally," he uttered. She cringed, hearing the sound of her name coming from the one who had hurt her.

"What Dez and Trish said about you…Is it true?" Ally asked softly, still sniffling. Austin was reluctant to tell her the truth.

"Yes, it is. And I'm sorry that I've been hiding this from you," he said. Ally was pained to hear that. She was wishing that it hadn't been true and that this wouldn't be happening. Austin reached out and took one of her hands in his.

"I really don't want to do this, but I'm breaking up with you, Ally," he said. "I should have done this sooner, but now will have to do…"

It pained Ally to listen to him say this, and she put her tired arms around him in a weak hug. Without saying a word, she sobbed into his chest.

"Also, I've got to tell you…My family's moving out of state in a few days, so this'll probably be the last time I get to see you," he mentioned.

"You told me that you'd never leave me…Now you're abandoning me?" she asked, staring straight at his eyes.

"I've moved on and so should you," Austin said. "And moving away was my parents' decision. They found a job over in California."

"But that's all the way across the country!" Ally cried.

"I know. Look, I've got to go now. It's already past my curfew. I'm sorry," he said.

Her delicate hands gripped the edge of Austin's sleeve in a last attempt to hold on to her only love. She regretted that she had chosen Austin without knowing that he would be the one who would ultimately let her down in the end. She regretted being so lost, so helpless that she needed someone to rely on to keep herself from falling apart. Ally hated that she had always been so weak.

"Austin, why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's just the way it has to be," Austin said sounding a bit annoyed.

"No, don't go!" Ally pleaded as he began to turn away.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," he said, sounding bitter.

Furiously, Austin pulled away from her grasp with one hard shove of his shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed in irritation.

"Just let go of me," he snapped. He gave her a look of disgust as his words echoed into the vast darkness of the night. The disheartened boy turned away to leave the porch and headed out into the pouring rain, not bothering to cover his head from the pounding drops of freezing water.

Ally was once again left in loneliness. She was filled with regret as she remembered the day she decided to trust him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review even if you read this story even months after I first published it! It means a lot to me, and I'd like to know if you think I should write more Austin and Ally stories. :) Can't wait for Auslly to finally happen in the show! :) Peace out for now!**

**- Cynthia  
**


End file.
